dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Beetle (Ted Kord)
Ted Kord was the second person to become the Blue Beetle. Deprived of the scarab that empowered his predecessor, Ted was forced to rely on his superior athleticism, fighting prowess, and technological genius to combat crime. Biography Early Life Ted Kord began his work with the Scarab early in his college career as a student. While in college he started to work with his uncle Jarvis Kord, during which time he is mostly kept in the dark for the duration of their project but later finds a small box containing blueprints and a tape. The tape reveals that his uncle’s secret project was in fact to use the Scarab's alien technology to create a army of robots to be used for his own evil means. Not knowing what to do, Ted tried to return the Scarab to the man who entrusted him with it in the first place, his college professor Dan Garrett. Dan advised Ted that they should hide the Scarab on an island that Dan had prepared for such a situation. The two traveled to Pago Island, but were captured by Jarvis and his men who followed them and seized control of Dan's old bunker to be used as a lab for his experiments. Dan was forced to forever bind himself with the Scarab and in turn gain the powers that came with it, becoming the first Blue Beetle. During the battle between Ted, Dan, and Jarvis's forces, Jarvis sets off an explosion to protect his plans for future world conquest, but Dan stops him from escaping, yet unfortunately for them both a gas enhanced explosion occurs 3 meters from where Dan and Jarvis were. Jarvis was killed, and Dan barely survived and was on the verge of death. Ted helped Dan out of the bunker and up to the surface, leaving his uncle to die along with the mercenaries he hired as the bunker and tunnel collapsed. In the aftermath of the battle, Dan asked Ted to keep the secret and protect the Scarab at all costs. Feeling just as responsible as his uncle for what had transpired, Ted agrees to Dan’s request. Before anything else could be said, Dan passes away and is buried on the island by Ted. Ted then took the Scarab with him and used one of the boats to return to the mainland. Moving Ahead in the World of Science, Business, and Crime Fighting Ted goes back home to Hub City, and held on to the memory of Dan long after he returned home, keeping his promise to guard the Scarab at all costs. After returning home he continued with his studies in college, after graduating from college he uses his skills of both science and business to earn a reputation in both worlds. Eventually Ted managed to procure his families company after his father had passed, which meant he had to move to Starling City. Using his skills as a brilliant inventor, Ted develops a wide array of technology for the benefit of the people of the now re-branded Star City, although he finds himself at odds with the other Star City based tech group Palmer Technologies, but with mutual respect. Even though Ted had set up a good life for himself and those around him, he could not stop feeling as if with the Scarab he could do more. Not wanting to take the Scarab out into public but still wanting to honor Dan's legacy, Ted used the Scarab's technology as a foundation for a new series of technology that Ted would use in his new career as a vigilante, and follow in his mentor's shoes by carrying on the Blue Beetle Mantle. Ted uses the technology from the Scarab to forge one of the most advanced suits in human history. But Ted realized that the armor was not enough and looked for the means to prepare himself for what lied in the world of crime. He started going through a rigorous physical training program to develop an athletic body. With his scientific know-how, Ted developed in addition to the suit, an arsenal of gadgets and constructs an aircraft, simply called The Bug, made from unfinished experiments left by his absent father, Thomas Kord. Another one of Ted's inventions is his less-than-lethal side arm. This shoots out a non-lethal beam of energy which is used to incapacitate enemies. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect ** Gadgetry: Rivaling Batman's inventive mind, Ted was the creator of many inventions and crime-fighting technologies, like his solar-powered "Bug" vehicle, BB gun, and many more. He also ran a company, Kord Industries, which produces hundreds of new technologies. * Acrobatics: Kord was an accomplished acrobat, who more often than not, utilized this greatly into his hand-to-hand fighting style. * Espionage * Martial Arts: Had studied with several martial arts masters, and can out-fight just about any group of thugs or criminals with his fighting skills alone. Equipment * Baby-Bugs/Snoopies: Small bug-shaped flying surveillance drones used for spying or for hazardous areas e.g. radiation zones. * Radiation Suit: The "Bug" also contained a radiation suit similar to his standard suit. Transportation * The Bug: A multipurpose 80% solar powered beetle-shaped craft, capable of operating in air and water and built with a mobile lab, blasters, magnetic manipulators, grasping "claws" and defense shields. Weapons * Beetle Gun: could produce a blinding flash or a blast of compressed air capable of knocking down several grown men. He also had other weapons and gadgets in the "Bug" to deal with larger numbers of opponents. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice Society of America Category:Businessman Category:Scientists Category:Armor Users